Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Nadia completes in her favorite game, she earns $980$ points. Nadia already has $120$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2660$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Nadia needs to complete to reach her goal?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Nadia will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Nadia wants to have at least $2660$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2660$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2660$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 980 + 120 \geq 2660$ $ x \cdot 980 \geq 2660 - 120 $ $ x \cdot 980 \geq 2540 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2540}{980} \approx 2.59$ Since Nadia won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $2.59$ up to $3$ Nadia must complete at least 3 levels.